


I Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, i love akechi, im emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: props if u can find the song lyrics i threw in here





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> props if u can find the song lyrics i threw in here

"This doesn't have to happen, Goro! Just stop and talk to me, please!"

"There is nothing to talk about! I'm meant to kill you, not fall in love with you!"

He was right. And you knew this. He had told you from the moment you confessed your feelings to him what his plan was. He was an honest guy towards you. However, to the others? Not so much. You didn't help him achieve his goal, but yet you didn't stop him. You had hoped your time dating him would change him. It did, but not enough. He was still being manipulated by Shido, and he didn't even like when you brought it up. It made him feel useless. So you stopped discussing it, hoping that maybe the love and affection you gave him would be enough. 

"Aladdin, he's fucking psycho! He tried to kill Joker!" Skull snapped, using your code name, Aladdin, as your personas name was Jafar. "There's something seriously wrong with him!"

"I'm aware of that!" You hissed. "I've been aware for three months! I'm not just gonna let you hurt him anymore!"

They were fighting Akechi. You were shoved to the back lines due to your connection with him, and Joker didn't wanna hurt you anymore then this whole situation already was. Akechi had just been defeated the first time, having fallen to his knees. You grit your teeth as he pressed his forehead to the floor. He was going to summon Loki soon. If that happened, you knew there would be no way to save Akechi. You had to act before that. You shoved your way past Joker, who tried to stop you from getting to close, only to give him a nasty side eye and push your way to the front of the cluster of people. Akechi looked pathetic. It almost made you cry. The teenager you had fallen in love with had such a dark side, such a terrible past, that you didn't blame the way he turned out. But you couldn't just keep thinking this. No. You had to  _say_ something to him. Something to make him understand he's fighting the wrong side.

"Aladdin, don't-" Panther started.

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do and what not to do!" You snarled. "I'm going to talk to him, understand me?! Don't stop me! I know he tried to kill Joker...! The things he's put us through were terrible... But I still love him, no matter what! I'm not going to turn my back on him! I care way too much about him! So stop getting in my way!"

Akechi tensed at your words. Love? Care? He couldn't imagine it. He did have feelings for you, but his feelings of hatred and revenge are a lot stronger than his feelings of love, that of which he had not felt in the past 10 years of his life except for the feelings of kindness and compassion towards you. He looked up at you. "..What're you still doing, (Name)? You should've turned your back on me along with the others... I-"

"Don't." You cut him off. "Just listen to me, ok? Please." You begged. He gave you another glance and then hung his head quietly, allowing you to speak. "I... I wish for a lot of things in life had gone differently. I wish my family didn't just send me away from home because they were done with me. I wish my life wasn't a string of misfortunes. But those things allowed me to move out here, meet the others, and meet you. I gained a persona, and I was able to fight back against the fate I felt I was cursed with.." You glanced down at him. "...I wish your mom had been a little stronger. I wish she'd stayed around a little longer." You clenched your fists, and his body tensed at the mention of his mother. "I wish your dad weren't the piece of shit he was, that he took the time to actually care about you. I wish grownups in this world fucking understood how we kids felt. I wish you and I had met earlier." You got down on to your knees, kneeling in front of him. "But we met. And there's not a single day that goes by that I regret that. You're at a low point right now. And you feel like this is the only way to get back at your father." You removed his mask from his delicate face and took it into your hands, his eyes staring at you in disbelief. "We can do it together. I wish for you to let me help you. Let  _us_ help you. You don't need to do this alone. You aren't alone, Akechi."

Akechi tensed throughout his body. You were lying, you had to be. There was no way someone like you, someone who was always trying to encourage others, trying to always shine positivity on things, could love him. Could stand to be around someone who was so touch starved, so lost, so desperate for someone's approval or words of encouragement. You were like a guiding light in a tunnel of darkness to him, but no matter how hard he tried, how far he reached, he couldn't get to you. So he was left to wander the dark and cold labyrinth that was his heart, trying to find where he was and how to get out, and occasionally he would see you, try to grab you, and then lose you again. So on and on the cycle repeated, your entire existence being the sole guidance of his life. He needed you. And if he lost you due to his anger and hatred for Shido, he would go crazy. The words 'you aren't alone' repeated in his head on repeat, and his escape of the labyrinth seemed a bit more realistic. He was almost there. You were right in his grasp. If he could just...

"B..But.. I have to make Masayoshi Shido pay with my own hands.." Akechi croaked weakly, his voice sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"You can. But killing and harming us is no way to do that." You shook your head. You delicately pulled his head into your chest. "I want you to come with us. Help us stop Shido and make him pay for what he's done. Show him you're special. You're important to me, Akechi.  _I need you."_ You were crying now, and at those last words he felt like he was crying to. "Don't leave me. Please."

Akechi felt his hands quickly wrap around you, his hands clutching your shirt tightly. He got you. You were finally in his grasp. After chasing you for so long he had you. He was free. His body shook with sobs, his head pressed to your chest as he let out a loud cry, one of which sounded deprived of any feelings. His body trembled as he sobbed loudly, clinging to you for dear life. He loved you. He needed you with him, next to him. You were his saving grace. He didn't ever want to let go of you. He called your name out rapidly, his hands fumbling to hold you. You responded with quiet 'I'm here, its ok, I'm not leaving'. You were crying heavily too, stroking his hair with gentle and loving motions. You loved Goro Akechi. And you wished things played out better. The two of you stood up together, kissing his forehead delicately.

Yet, you were a prisoner of fate indeed.

"So. You're useless now." 

Your head snapped up. Your boyfriend stood there, pointing a gun at your boyfriend who was curled to your chest. A cognitive version. You could tell by the dead look in his eyes and the evil smirk, this was not the same boy you loved. This was Shido's version of Goro Akechi: a boy who would do anything, even die, for Masayoshi Shido. It made you sick to your stomach. Akechi lifted his head, having tensed up. 

"Its time for you to go. Captain's orders." The cognition hummed, pulling out his gun. "Do you really think you'd be spared for all the murders and breakdowns you carried out."

"What the hell?! Shido's the one who put him up to it!" Skull snarled. 

"So this... is how Shido views Akechi...?" Queen gaped in horror. 

"I'll do anything for my captain. I'll even die for him too." The cognition smirked evilly. "I'll take the fall for him, anything he needs." He cocked the gun in his hands, pointing it at Akechi. "I'll give you a chance, though. Kill them, and I'll let you live."

"I...I can't.." Your boyfriend called shakily. "I don't want to..."

"Then it's time you die."

"No!"

Everything happened too fast. All you remembered was pushing Akechi out of the way, followed by three sharp pains. One in your stomach, one in your chest, and one in your lungs. Multiple screams erupted around you, there was a loud scream of your name from your right. Akechi was staring at you in absolute horror and disbelief, his eyes overflowing with tears. You managed to stay on your feet, stumbling a bit. Blood exited your wounds as you fought to regain you balance. You gave him one last weak smile. "I... I love you, Goro Akechi."

And that was the last thing you said before the next bullet entered your skull.


End file.
